


Golden Week

by silvardepoch



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Bad Ending, Cannibalism, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Spoilers, Suicide, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvardepoch/pseuds/silvardepoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of pieces written for Persona 4 Fanwork Week 2014 on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He's Dead, Wrapped in Plastic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: write your favorite character.

The funeral was closed casket. The damage to the body was relatively minor, just a slit throat, and the plastic encasing him when he washed up on shore had protected him from the worst of the water, but the Hanamuras didn't want anyone seeing Yosuke's body.

Souji walked up to pay his respects, bowing his head to the black and white picture of Yosuke that had been set up in lieu of his body.

*

The address had been written incorrectly. That was why it had taken a few more days to reach the Hanamura household. But there it was, characters clipped from newspapers and magazines to form the general location, an abandoned train yard north of Inaba, and the ransom. The Hanamuras didn't tell anyone else about it, maintained that Yosuke's absence was for a sudden trip to the hospital, but people knew that he wasn't in any of the hospitals nearby. That had them whispering about drugs or institutionalization.

Souji only found the note when sneaking through their things. He wasn't proud of it, but they didn't seem willing to take any action and only he knew what to do.

The train yard was sunny, birds chirping in the surrounding vegetation. Souji opened each door, a box cutter in hand, ready to fight off the kidnapper if he needed to.

But there was nothing. Nothing until the final door.

Bracing himself, Souji opened the door slowly, box cutter held out.

The smell hit him hard, followed by the cloud of flies. Thinner now, chained to the wall, likely covered in his own filth, was Yosuke. Yosuke leaned away from the light, looked up slowly when Souji walked closer. Yosuke began laugh, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I always know... I always knew you'd come for me."

Souji looked around. "Are we alone?"

"Yeah. We can... help me out of these chains. We can—"

"Wait."

Souji looked closer at Yosuke. It was faint, but there was the rust color of dried blood on his clothes. And though it was smeared and barely there, it was also around his mouth.

"S-something wrong, partner? You're looking kind of funny."

Souji took a breath. "Yosuke, where's the kidnapper?"

"Haha. Who cares? Come on, help me out. If we hurry, we can get out before he comes back and—"

"That smell. That's not coming from you." Souji moved so that he could see over Yosuke and Yosuke tried to block his view.

"Wait, partner, you don't need to—"

There was a man behind Yosuke. His throat had been torn open, as if by a wild animal. But more than that, chunks of his belly were missing, exposing the viscera beneath. The cuts were rough, as if done by a blunted tool not meant for cutting.

"Yosuke, did you..."

"No, I didn't... I didn't mean to."

"Come on, let's get out of here. We can get you washed up and—"

"He... I took my chance, partner." Yosuke began laughing once more. "When he came in, I bit his fucking throat out. He bled out. But I... I was so stupid, I didn't think to see if he had a key on him to get me out. I... I tried to hold out. For days! But... I was so hungry, partner. I was—I didn't enjoy it! It was... I had to gag it down."

Yosuke was laughing hysterically now, eyes wide as the tears flowed freely. "And that was only an hour ago! I could have waited! And now..."

"It's okay. It's okay." Souji hugged Yosuke tight to him again and worked to undo the lock on the chains, eventually finding a brick that could smash it apart. "You'll be fine, Yosuke. We won't tell anyone. You'll be okay. We'll be okay."

Yosuke's body shook as he sobbed and took shallow breaths between his laughs.

Souji pulled back and tried to smile. "Come on, I'll help you up."

He did and hopped out of the train first. He turned around.

Yosuke wasn't there.

Souji looked back up into the train and his breath stopped.

Yosuke, still crying, was holding the box cutter up to his neck.

"I'm sorry, partner. I just can't live with myself. I'm sorry."

With one swift motion, he slit his throat. Souji screamed and jumped back into the car, ripped off pieces of his shirt to stave the bleeding, but it wasn't enough. A few minutes later, gurgling and choking for breath, the little life left in his eyes fading away, Yosuke died.

Souji cried, an ugly, heaving sound as he pressed his head close to Yosuke's chest. He didn't allow himself to move for nearly five minutes, then stood up. Wiping his eyes, Souji went back to one of the trains, then returned with his supplies.

First he undressed Yosuke, then used the cleaning solvents to wipe the worst of the blood off his body. He tried not to disturb the cut too much, didn't want his fingers slipping in. Then he wrapped Yosuke in the plastic and taped it as well as he could.

Making his way to the river, Souji pushed Yosuke's body in. When it began floating off, he made his way back to town, managing to get home before either Nanako or Dojima.

He burned his clothes and stayed up all night until he heard the news of Yosuke's body being discovered by a few locals out on their morning walk.


	2. Sex and the Single Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A piece I scrapped when I realized I had misread the prompt.

Ms Kashiwagi looked up from her table at the cafe as Hanako passed the doors.

"So?" Ms Kashiwagi asked. "How was your date?"

Hanako pursed her lips. "It was okay."

"Just okay?" Ms Kashiwagi snapped her copy of Sexual Personae shut. "Little slice like that Seta boy should be more than just okay."

Hanako took a seat and ordered a parfait when the waitress came by. "I mean, he's nice and all. Cute, too. You should see his ass when he bends over! He fills those jeans nicely."

"I would never look at a student that way. But he's no longer my student. Do tell."

"What else is there to say?" Hanako paused when the waitress returned with her order. "Speedy service."

"Yes. You'd think they'd charge more."

"You get what you pay for, in quality and time, I guess. Anyway, like I said, he's nice and cute."

"Well, what was the problem?"

Hanako frowned and jabbed her spoon into the first scoop of strawberry ice cream. "He's kind of boring. Always talking about chores or jobs he's doing or how he's helping people out. He'd make a great friend, but a boyfriend? I want a man, not a wife."

Ms Kashiwagi nodded. "We need to live our youths wildly, sow our oats before finally settling down."


	3. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second day's prompt: Shuffle time. Try a character in a different outfit than usual.

"Hey... Souji-kun... do you think I should... wear the mofuku? Or would that be too formal? Oh... what am I talking about? I don't know why I'm bringing this up to you. I'm so sorry, Souji-kun...

"Maybe... the black dress... I already have the tights, so I can wear that... with the cardigan... I'm sure... Nanako... would have liked that..."


	4. Matins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: write your favorite NPC Social Link.

The marks from her underwear were still there, but they barely registered now. Beige, she had chosen. Black was too sultry, and what little lacy detailing on these was constrained to just little bits near the straps. These were for just one function: to mold the flesh—and the excess skin from the past year—into a more pleasing shape. All that would be covered by clothes, anyway.

Ice water with a brush was the first thing to go on her face, scrubbing away the dead skin and filth. Next came the moisturizer, to sit for five minutes. A primer before the foundation, concealer on any blemishes, setting powder, blush, curled lashes, extended eyelashes, mascara, eyeliner, a touch up on the brows, chap stick, primer, lipliner, lipstick, and finally a touch of gloss.

She pushed herself away from the mirror, took herself in. This would do.

Removing her uniform from the hanger by her door, strapping herself into it, and smoothing the creases, she picked up her bag and left to begin her day.


	5. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: write your OTP.

"—some cream, Nanako?"

Ryotaro Dojima tore his eyes from the view the kitchen allowed of Souji's closed bedroom door and nodded at his sister. She smiled and filled nearly half the mug with cream, and only after she had melted down several spoons of sugar with just enough coffee to make a sticky sludge.

"I know he's quiet," she said, "but he really does like you. All he's been talking about this last month was about your visit. And are you excited to meet your cousin again, Nanako?"

Nanako nodded and blushed. She had become more outgoing in the last year, but she was still nervous around strangers, and that combined with her burgeoning infatuation with Souji made her even more reticent.

Ryotato's sister clapped her hands together. "I have an idea, Nanako. Why don't we go shopping? Big city like this must have some nice stores that you can't find in Inaba."

"Okina is just a train ride away," Ryotaro said. "And besides, I don't want you spending too much on her clothes. She'll just grow out of them in a year."

"Well," Ryotaro's sister said, purse already looped over her shoulder, "when she has a daughter of her own, she can hand them down."

Once the two of them left, Ryotaro let out a sigh. He walked over to the fridge and opened it, frowned when he saw that there was no beer.

"Lots of healthy junk, though," he muttered.

"If you'd like, I can make you something."

Ryotaro nearly jumped when he felt arms wrap around his chest. A face pressed into the back of his neck and inhaled deeply.

"You should make more noise when you walk," Ryotaro muttered as Souji planted a kiss on the spot where he had his nose pressed.

"But I make enough where it counts, don't I... uncle?"

"Don't call me that." But Ryotaro did not fight as Souji lowered his hands and let his slender fingers dip past the belt, around the half erection in Ryotaro's pants. Behind, Souji's own erection, encased in flimsy sweatpants, prodded at Ryotaro's ass.

"They'll be gone for at least two hours. Mother never rushes a chance to shop."

Ryotaro turned around and kissed Souji deeply, grabbed his hips and pushed him back until they were kissing on the kitchen table, shirts removed and tossed to the ground as they began the trek to Souji's room.

"We should—we should clean those up... before they come back—"

Souji's words died with a moan when Ryotaro began sucking on one of his nipples.

It would be a good visit.


	6. Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: write a character's Shadow.

"Isn't that typical?" the thing with Nanako's face asked with a sneer. "He said all those years ago that he'd change, but people never do. He's back to working constantly, you're taking care of yourself, and now he's thinking of replacing her? He doesn't care about us at all!"

Nanako tried to back away from the thing speaking to her, only succeeding in tripping over a small television display on the floor, one of many scattered among the floor. "No, daddy just wants to take care of us, make a family again..."

"'Us?'" The thing snarled and rammed her fist into the screen next to her, handing coming out mangled and bloody; even with the broken screen, the fragments of the television continued showing its brightly colored children's cartoon. "Don't tell me you're trying to pretend you don't hate that bitch. He's only known her for a few months. Don't you think that's way too fast to toss all his memories into the trash? And don't try to lie! I'm you!"

"No! You're lying! You're not me!"

The thing smiled, a gash slowly splitting across its lips until it threatened to tear away at her cheeks. "That's all I needed to hear."

In the cloud of darkness rushing forth from the thing and before the darkness of unconsciousness dragged her completely into the undertow, Nanako saw one pinprick of bright light and heard her cousin and his friends.


	7. The Persona Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: write an AU. I chose a Mai-HiME fusion.

None of them believed it when they received the neatly written letter explaining the terms of their contract and the nature of their Personas, but then they found out in a demonstration of the new feature.

It had been Kanji who lost first. Take-Mikazuchi collapsed when the hole was punched through his helm, steam escaping from his body as his limbs malfunctioned and electricity crackled from them. Not long after, they heard the news that his mother had collapsed in the store and died before the ambulance could arrive.

They received another letter inviting them to the Carnival. The terms: fight and destroy each other's Personas until there was only one standing. The reward: whatever their heart desired. They refused.

Naoto had been visiting her grandfather when the Shadows attacked. When Sukuna-Hikona's wings were torn off, blood erupted from his shoulder blades and he vomited and cried just as much as Sukuna-Hikona was crushed beneath the Shadows' heels.

They received one last letter explaining that they had no choice.

Yukiko and Chie understood. Having Tomoe decapitate Konohana Sakuya just as she fired off a powerful blast of flame took both of them out of the game. They died holding hands, thankfully before the flames consumed them.

Rise tried to flee, but Souji tracked her down. She begged him not to kill Himiko, and Souji felt some relief that he hadn't died when he did the deed, even as she collapsed into tears.

Yosuke put up a good fight, did everything he could to keep Jiraiya out Izanagi's reach, but Souji was no fool. He drove the blade right through Yosuke's chest. Yosuke looked almost relieved as the breath left his body.

Souji received a final letter, telling him that he could receive anything he wanted.

He wrote in, asking that everything be the way before the Carnival.

He got his wish.

Twelve months later, none of them believed it when they received the neatly written letter explaining the terms of their contract and the nature of their Personas, but then they found out in a demonstration of the new feature.


	8. Substitute for Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: write smut.

Yosuke groaned as Dojima broke off their kiss, his hand coming out of Yosuke's briefs sticky with precum. Then those were yanked off and Yosuke tried to cover his erection. But they were too far gone to try and act shy now.

*

Yosuke looked up at the second floor window of the Dojima house. The room was empty, as it had been for the last four months. He sighed and put his foot back on the pedal of his bike.

"What're you doing here?"

Yosuke jumped as he turned toward the voice. Souji's uncle was standing by his car, cigarette hanging from the scowl on his lips.

"I keep seeing you hanging around here," Souji's uncle said. "What're you looking for."

"N-nothing. I just..." Yosuke looked away, fingers rubbing over the rubber of the bike handles.

"Miss him, huh?"

Yosuke looked up, opened his mouth to protest, then closed it, chewing lightly at his lip.

Souji's uncle sighed and waved. "Come on in, why don't you?"

*

Yosuke wasn't skilled, and maybe not as eager, but he still tried his best to take as much of Dojima's dick into his mouth. He didn't get far, came up coughing as his gag reflex kicked in, settled for sucking and rolling his tongue around the head as best he could.

He wasn't as good, but Dojima sighed in pleasure anyway, patted Yosuke's head and lightly guided him to get to the most sensitive spots.

*

Accepting the invitation might not have been the best thing. All they had done was sit on the couch in silence for the last five minutes, Dojima sipping away at his beer while Yosuke fiddled his hands in his lap.

"I should get going," Yosuke said, getting up. "It's getting kind of dark, and my parents will be wondering why I haven't called them or anything."

"Alright," Dojima said, shifting in his seat. "You want me to give you a ride?"

Yosuke looked at the can in Dojima's hand. "No thanks. I'm fine."

"Suit yourself. Just be careful."

As Yosuke prepared to close the door behind him, Dojima spoke once more.

"Feel free to come over anytime if you want."

*

Rimming was new for Yosuke. But as Dojima pried Yosuke's ass cheeks apart to lave his hole with his tongue and Yosuke gasped and gripped at the sheets, he wondered why he'd never tried it with Souji.

*

"Did you steal one of my beers?"

"N—" Yosuke hiccuped. "No."

"Give it here," Dojima said, reaching behind Yosuke to pull the empty beer can out from between the couch pillows.

Yosuke almost giggled as Dojima's body leaned into his and he leaned forward, nearly collapsing into it.

"You're drunk kid. I'll get you some water and take you home in a few hours."

"N-mmm... no..."

"Let go, kid."

Yosuke blinked. His hand was clutched tight against Dojima's shirt, around his chest, the buttons of his shirt beginning to strain. Yosuke sighed and pressed his face closer to Dojima and inhaled. Dojima was stronger smelling, muskier, mixed with cigarettes and beer and coffee, but the same base scent was there.

"Kid, you're drunk..."

"Don't wanna go home..."

"Come on—"

The kiss was short but surprise enough to shut Dojima up. Yosuke pulled away, face hot not just from the beer.

"Fuck... kid, you're young enough to be my son."

"So was he."

Dojima's body tensed.

"I knew," Yosuke murmured. "I didn't care. I just..."

He leaned up for another kiss and Dojima let him. This one lasted just a little bit longer than the first one.

"I just want to feel..."

*

Dojima was rougher than Souji, fucking Yosuke with hard, deep thrusts, but Yosuke didn't mind, cried out with each movement, his voice not as sweet as Souji's, the surrender given too easily, but Dojima didn't mind, and it didn't take long for both of them to cum. In the absence of a name, they simply panted and kissed to avoid words.

After they cleaned up, Yosuke moved to get up and dress, but Dojima's arm around his waist prevented that.

Dojima lit up a cigarette and took a deep drag. Yosuke coughed a little and then plucked the cigarette from Dojima's lips, brought it to his own, and took his own, shallow sip.


End file.
